


the dreamons destruction.

by sunshiinefitz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Destruction, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dreamon, Gen, Manipulation, POV Third Person, Possession, implied derealisation, l'manberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshiinefitz/pseuds/sunshiinefitz
Summary: Its power was ancient, being born along with the very seed the world resided on. In order for it to fully take control of its host, they had to be almost powerless. Someone who felt so small in a bustling world of opportunity. Someone who created the world for people to live in unity, only for there to be splits in relationships due to new factions being formed.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	the dreamons destruction.

**Author's Note:**

> howdy! i'm just here to add a little warning! please be cautious when you read this and please take care of yourself, your mental health comes before any fic you ever read.
> 
> \- implied derealisation  
> \- manipulation  
> \- references of suicide (tommy's exile arc)
> 
> this is all based off of a headcanon that dream is controlled dreamon (dreams demon). enjoy!

It was created along with the world itself. Manifesting its way into the very grounds the community house sat, Dreamon sat and waited for someone to hit a low point. As more people arrived in the world, more opportunities for it to strike arose. But still, it had to wait for the right time.

Its power was ancient, being born along with the very seed the world resided on. In order for it to fully take control of its host, they had to be almost powerless. Someone who felt so small in a bustling world of opportunity. Someone who created the world for people to live in unity, only for there to be splits in relationships due to new factions being formed.

While L’Manberg was being founded, Dream was the perfect host for the raw power Dreamon held. He was someone who felt the weight of the war on his shoulders, someone who didn’t want new nations to be born in a world created for the sole purpose of harmony. With L’Manberg being home to Tommy, someone of great importance, he felt a crushing need to regain the power he had over the world and its inhabitants. 

When Tommy exchanged his discs for independence, Dreamon seized the opportunity, entering Dream’s mind as he picked the discs up off of the dirty cobblestone pathway. As soon as his mind was overridden by the ancient entity, Dream became more insistent on what he wanted while L’Manberg was a humble van in black and yellow walls.

He became destructive, power hungry. He was willing to stop at nothing to get what he wanted. When Wilbur and Tommy lost the election, he was drawn to them. In their weak state, he would be able to get into their minds to create a rift between them. He would be able to put ideas in Wilburs head.

That’s exactly what he did.

The pure excitement he got when Wilbur asked for the eleven stacks of dynamite. Dream knew what was coming as he gathered the sand. He knew what Wilbur was planning as he killed creepers. The voice of Dreamon rang in his mind as he tossed the TNT onto the ground for Wilbur to pick up.

“This is what you want. Good things are happening, once L’Manberg is gone, the power becomes yours.”

But then L’Manberg was blown to smithereens and Tommy got some of his discs back. Tubbo was the new President and the nation was rebuilt. Everything Dream had worked for - the power, the destruction, the chaos - it was all disappearing before his very eyes.

Dreamon was becoming more powerful as Dream became weaker. Its hold over his mind and body was so strong, it controlled everything he did. Dream was merely a puppet for it to control.

Tommy had burnt down George’s house. Dream couldn’t explain why but he was infuriated. He got hold of the discs, kept them safe. He gave out an ultimatum. If Tommy was not banished from L’Manberg, the walls around it got higher and thicker everyday. Guards would be posted at every corner and no one except for him would be allowed in or out.

Tommy tried to reason with him, he tried to get him to calm down. But Dream could feel himself losing his sense of self. Without the discs, without Tommy exiled, Dream held no power. He had no leverage on the different factions and nations of the world. The discs, power, destruction. It became all he cared about. All Dreamon wanted.

“Listen, you fucked up this time,” he said, unforgettable rage coursing through his veins. “No, I don’t give a  _ fuck _ about Spirit. I don’t give a fuck about anything, actually. I care about your discs. I care more about your discs than you do, that’s the  _ only _ thing I care about on this server, actually.”

The look on Tubbo’s face as he exiled his best friend only drove Dreamon on more.

Tommy, being in the middle of nowhere would have been an even better target than Dream, but he was still strong. He may have seemed broken. He may have seemed on the brink of nothingness. Yet, he still had the willpower to take Dream on if he had to. He still had other people on his side without knowing it. Dream had a future that looked so bleak with the flourishing of L’Manberg and George and Sapnap leaving him that Dreamon almost had no choice but to continue latching onto him.

If it weren’t for Dreamon, Dream wouldn’t have kept blowing up Tommy’s things just when he was making progress. He wouldn’t have overreacted when Tommy was putting things in chests where he couldn’t get to them. If it weren’t for him being so scared of what he had become because of Dreamon sorting through all his thoughts, he wouldn’t have manipulated Tommy into thinking everyone hated him.

While he felt so powerful and mighty with Dreamon taking full control of him, he hated it so much. He wanted his friends back, he wanted to stop destroying everything he touched. He didn’t want to be the manipulator. But, every time he had a thought of his own, it would only become more persistent in his mind. It would tell him it was what he wanted. Everything he was doing was for his own good. And what scared Dream most was that it used his voice to talk to him.

He knew it had gotten bad. If he noticed the things he was doing at first and how far it had gotten with Dreamon, he would have fought it when it entered his every thought. But, with Tommy with Technoblade and with Tubbo being so distraught with Tommy’s supposed death, he couldn’t fight it anymore. He almost didn’t feel real.

Dreamon loved seeing Tommy betray Techno. It loved joining the destructive side. It wanted nothing more than a catastrophe. So when Technoblade suggested blowing up L’Manberg, it forced Dream into an agreement. It forced Dream into thinking it would restore the world again, it laughed in his head as he filled dispensers with stacks of explosives.

“This is what you want. Good things are happening, once L’Manberg is gone, the power becomes yours.”

Becoming nothing more than a puppet for it once again, Dream submitted completely. Allowing himself and Technoblade to blow up the one thing that caused the entire mess in the first place.

He shouldn’t have felt a sweet relief when he laid eyes on Ranboo as he took in the destruction of his home. His face was completely blank. But, with the sight of the boy looking at the crater that once was L’Manberg, Dreamon settled on it’s host for a bit. It was more drawn to the enderman hybrid a few meters away.

Dream was about to make his way over to him, but Technoblade and Phil were already there. They settled calming hands on the boy's shoulders and led him away from the destruction.

With the catastrophe that was the wreckage of the community house, Dreamon took its host to Ranboos place of residence. It followed him to his panic room, it spoke to him and told him the community house was his fault. That he had blacked out and blew it up. Ranboo was already distraught, telling him this was a piece of cake.

So was telling him it wasn’t real.

Ranboo was aware the voice in his head wasn’t Dream. Dream couldn’t make his way into someone's mind like that. For some reason, Ranboo understood the voice was a manifestation of his own catastrophizing. That because of the things he was told he caused, the voice had changed from a physical image to a phantom noise.

But, no matter how hard the voice tried to insist that the community house was his fault, Ranboo knew he wouldn’t do something like that. If he did, he would have remembered. Why couldn’t he remember?!

He knew it wasn’t real, it had told him itself. But whenever it spoke, it was almost like he was being pulled in by it. Like, if he just listened to one more word he would become so, incredibly powerful.

After all, Dreamon fed on powerless people. And that’s exactly what Ranboo was.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i apologise if the end was a bit rushed, i haven't really written anything like this in a while and i just wanted to write for the dream smp! the whole dreamon theory is one of my favourites so i just wanted to write a little thing for it!
> 
> anywho! i hope you enjoyed it! any constructive criticism you may have is encouraged! :D
> 
> i hope you have a fantastic day! and if you want you can follow me on twitter! @MELLOHIWASTAKEN


End file.
